Life In Moments
by TheWastedMindofaGuiltyFool
Summary: In the days leading up to holiday break, Natsu meets a gorgeous 21-year-old named Lucy Heartfilia, who might make him rethink all of his playboy life decisions up until this point. But by a freak incident when the two must play the role of boyfriend and girlfriend for his family at Christmas, they might find that it's not so bad.
1. When Natsu met Lucy

**Heyo! What's up guy, how long's it been? I'm excited to share this story with you, it's the first one I've written in a while so I hope you like it. Anyways, glad to be back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was a slow night for Fairy Tail- as far as he could tell. Granted there was barely any standing room left in the whole place but he'd seen worse, particularly at Fairy Tail. It was the biggest and best club at the biggest party school in Magnolia. Magnolia University.

Glancing at his sleek black watch he shrugged. Eh, It was still early. Picking up his whiskey straight, the man took a sip as his eyes scanned the darkroom. Taking in the colored strobe lights, pumping club music, and other grinding occupants he smirked as a liquor burned down his throat.

Natsu Dragneel was looking for a good time. He just didn't know who yet. Feeling a large heavy hand drop onto his shoulder, Natsu looked to find his best friend/roommate standing there with an easy smile and a woman attached to his arm.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you?! I wanted Casanova as my wingman, not the Grinch!" It was easy to tell that Gray Fullbuster was already drunk. Shooting the other man an unimpressed look, the pinkette shook his head.

"Give it time Frostbite, I need to get where you are before I do anything." He said with a smirk looking towards the blonde broad hanging off his side with a drunken smile. "And besides it looks like you didn't need my help." Sending the girl a small nod, he smiled behind his drink as she giggled a quiet 'hi' and waved.

"Alright Scrooge, what's up with you? Got some tinsel stuck up your ass or something?" Scrunching up his face in disgust at the man's comment, Natsu shook his head again leveling him with a glare as he finished off his drink.

"Gross Gray, just gross. And what's up with you and the Christmas lines? It's not even break yet." He stated flagging down the bartender for another drink. "Jack Daniels, please." Turning back towards his roommate, Natsu immediately recognized his friends knowing expression.

"Whatever, What's got your long underwear in a bunch?" Shooting him an exasperated look, Natsu ran his hand down the side of his face in annoyance.

"Dude stop!" He exclaimed causing the blonde-haired girl to giggle. Picking up his drink and sending a nod of appreciation towards the bartender, he took a sip before sighing. "I just haven't found anyone interesting yet. You snagged the only one that's my type." He said hiding his smirk behind his glass. Petite, slim, busty blonde with big eyes and a pretty face. Seeing Gray's smirk, Natsu turned his attention back out to the crowd of people. More had already come in since the last time he looked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gray whisper something to the girl before she walked back to a group of girls on the couch across the dance floor.

"Heyo Bixlow! Can I get a gin and tonic on the rocks please?" Gray said raising his hand. Smiling at his friend's distracted 'you got it.' Gray turned back to his friend with interest. "You looking for a one-time thing before the break?" Natsu nodded swirling his drink.

"When am I not though?" He stated smiling as his friend lightly punched him in the arm.

"There he is! Nova's back baby!" Gray shouted clapping his hands onto Natsu's shoulders and shaking him roughly. Smiling at his friend's antics, the pinkette shoved him away just as Bixlow slid his drink down the bar. "Fuck yeah Bixlow, you the man!"

"Alright douchebag, go back to your girl before someone steals her." Natsu said glancing at the blonde-haired beauty sitting on the couch. Turning back to his roommate, Natsu rolled his eyes at his friend's offended expression.

"Who you calling douchebag, asshole?!" Gray shouted grabbing his drink.

"You ya dickhead, now go." Natsu said pushing at his shoulder. Gray shook him off and took a sip of his drink. Natsu rolled his eyes at his friend's overt display of praising his drink and shifted his eyes to the girl behind him. And holy hell was she perfect. A tight black skirt covered her long toned tanned legs and that tight black cropped tank top left little to imagine of her huge bust. Her golden blonde hair was tied up in a slightly messy bun revealing her gorgeous face and pretty pink plump lips. And the way she moved did things that Natsu couldn't explain.

"Alright but in all seriousness, are you good here if blondie and I take our leave?" Gray asked jerking his thumb back towards the other blonde who was now on her phone. Not really paying attention to what his friend was saying, Natsu nodded dumbly shooing him away.

"Yeah, I'm good here." He muttered eyes never leaving his blonde mystery woman. Gray nodded before downing his drink and slapping a twenty on the bar top.

"Thanks, Bixlow. Oh, and dude, for the love of all things holy, please try to find somewhere else to crash tonight. I don't want a repeat of last time." Gray said scrunching up his nose at the memory. Natsu mirrored his expression and turned his head to the side at the thought. He didn't know how Gray and that girl got his mattress into their bathtub and frankly, he didn't want to know but it scarred him enough to stop showering in their bathroom for a month after that.

"Yeah yeah, just go already." Natsu said pushing Gray towards the woman who had started making her way towards them through the throngs of sweaty lust-driven college students. After a moment, Natsu's eyes shifted towards the spot where his dream girl had been but was disappointed to find her not there.

Taking another sip of his drink, Natsu's eyes scanned over the packed room filled with people, searching for his girl. It seemed like everyone wanted to have a good time before heading home to awkward family gatherings and brutal snowstorms for the holidays. Placing his empty glass down on the bar, Natsu pulled out his wallet to pay disappointed by the prospect that he'd probably never see this girl again. It was a possibility but Magnolia Uni. was a huge school so it seemed more than unlikely.

"Is this seat taken?" An angelic voice piped up from behind him.

"No, I was actually just about to-" Natsu words trailed off as he turned around to find the very girl he'd been looking for standing a few feet away from him with a devious smirk on her lips. Natsu stood there, eyes wide as a seductive giggle erupted from her at his expression.

"Oh don't tell me you were just about to leave, I was gonna ask if I could buy you a drink?" She said placing her black clutch on the bar beside his glass. Natsu swallowed thickly at her question. Shouldn't it be the other way around? He wondered nodding towards the seat.

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to one more." He responded smugly. Her gorgeous dark brown eyes rimmed with thick black lashes brightened at his words as she took a seat on the barstool next to him.

"Good." She said leaning onto the bar, waving a dainty manicured hand towards the bartender to get his attention. She didn't have to try all that hard since Bixlow came running over practically already drooling over the woman. Natsu's face turned hard as he shot a glare towards his womanizing friend.

"Dry Martini and…" She turned to Natsu expectantly, eyes alight with mischief as she didn't even spare a second glance towards the bartender. Natsu smirked at the sight of the dejected man.

"He knows what I want." He said nodding to Bixlow. The blonde eyed him curiously before flipping her head to give Bixlow a flirtatious smile.

"That'll be all, thanks love." She cooed before sitting back in her chair and eyed the man sitting beside her. "So tell me, what's a fine gentleman like yourself doing at a club alone?" Natsu smirked at her forwardness. He didn't even know her name and already he felt drawn to her.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing, pretty lady." He responded in kind. The woman giggled at his lowered voice and mouthed a quick thank you as Bixlow placed their drinks in front of them. Plucking the toothpick stacked with olives out of her drink, she took a sip and hummed.

"Well, I'd assume the same thing you are, a good time before heading home for the holidays." She said gazing at him wantingly. Natsu smirked. She had all the subtlety of a lion eyeing its prey. After her words finally registered with him, Natsu's eyes widened.

"Did I say that out loud?" He asked with mock surprise. The woman smiled.

"What?" She asked leaning slightly more towards him. Natsu shook his head.

"I swear I was just thinking that, are you a mind reader?" The pinkette smiled as the blonde barked out a laugh at his question.

"No, I'm sorry to say that I'm not." She laughed.

"Oh well, then who are you?" He asked intently. The woman smiled in appreciation. So she did pick up on what he was trying to do.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." She said offering out a small delicate hand.

"Natsu Dragneel." He returned grasping her hand. At his name, he saw the blonde's eyes light up in what seemed like recognition but it was gone just as quickly. He must have just been seeing things.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Natsu." She says sweetly, honey dripping from every word. Natsu nods as he swallowed thickly not really sure of what to do next.

"It's nice to meet you too Luigi." Natsu said through a lazy smile. He could see the blonde scrunch her nose up at the nickname before she turned and looked at him. Ultimately figuring out that he was trying to get a rise out of her, Lucy smiled before finishing off her drink in one go. Natsu watched her closely as he took his own sip from his drink.

There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two college students as Lucy hummed along to the booming dance music pulsing throughout the club and Natsu tried to subtly stare at her from the corner of his eye. Something about her made him want to know everything. Her eyes held a certain magnitude that said she knew all of your deepest, darkest secrets and that dangerous smirk seemed to have the power to stop time itself.

It took Natsu a moment to recognize the tiny hand waving itself in front of his face before he blinked his vision back into focus on the petite woman smirking in front of him.

"Thought I lost you for a second." She stated with a knowing smirk as if she knew she had caught him daydreaming about her. A faint blush washed over the pink-haired man's face as he cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"Sorry I was just thinking, did you need something?" He asked genuinely interested. A beautiful, genuine smile danced across Lucy's face that took his breath away. Man was this girl something. She held out both of her hands towards the man and nodded at the dance floor.

"Dance with me." It was more of a statement than a question, and despite the fact that he knew he couldn't dance for shit, the pinkette couldn't bring himself to say no. Placing one of his large hands in hers, he let her lead him into the mass of students grinding on each other.

Once they neared the middle of the crowd, Lucy turned around and pulled Natsu closer using the lapels of his black dinner jacket before running her hands over the rumpled white dress shirt covering his broad muscular chest. By the way her hands lingered over certain areas longer than they should have, a sense of pride swelled up in Natsu at the prospect that she was so blatantly feeling him up.

As the deep pulsing beat of a slow but sensual song coursed through their bodies, Lucy's hands trailed up from his chest and wrapped themselves around his neck as they started an agonizingly slow grind against each other. Pulling his head down to her mouth, Lucy giggled wickedly starting to feel the effects of her movements on the pink-haired man.

"You know I've never met anyone with pink hair before." Lucy stated gruffly as the atmosphere of the club was starting to get to her. Normally she was never this forward but after having a few Martini's with her friends before she noticed a certain pink-haired male eye-fucking her from across the room gave a bit more liquid courage than usual. Feeling the man huff indignantly at her statement, the blonde smiled as he felt him pull her closer.

"It's salmon." He grunted darkly as he gained more confidence and his hands began to explore the expanse of her back, moving lower the more she responded to his touch. Hearing the blonde giggle darkly at his comment the pinkette smirked allowing his brain to shut off. There was a mutual silent agreement between the two that now wasn't the time for conversation as they let the music take control of their bodies.

Collectively they lost track of time as they danced and ground on each other, song after song. After a while, Natsu started to feel Lucy pull away with hunger in her eyes. Glancing from her lidded eyes down to her lips, Lucy noticed and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Grasping his wrist, Lucy pulled it up to the light to see the time. It was almost 2:30 in the morning.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath. Natsu keeps his eyes solely on her as she dazed off for a moment, seeming to be warring with herself over something. After a moment she looked up into Natsu eyes and immediately all hesitation vanished. "Ah fuck it." The man blinked in confusion with one eyebrow raised before he felt small hands on the back of his neck pulling him down.

In a moment, his lips were on hers in an earth-shattering kiss that stole Natsu's breath away. The way they moved against each was as if they'd rehearsed it a million times before. Small hands flew into his hair as he reached down to cup her ass and pull her flush against him. Natsu couldn't be sure if they'd kissed for minutes or seconds but when she eventually pulled away, his lungs were burning for air.

Taking a few moments, the college students stared into each other's eyes as they tried to regain their breath, a beautiful and sultry smile spilling onto Lucy's lips.

"Well, it appears our time has run out." She whispered between deep breaths. Natsu opened his mouth to respond, eyes filled with confusion, but couldn't do anything more before the blonde gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned away. Walking a few steps, Lucy turned around giving him a cheeky wink and blowing him a kiss. "Until next time, love." And with that, she was gone.

Watching her weave through the throngs of people still dancing the night away, Natsu couldn't help but feel disappointed that she didn't stay. He didn't even get her number so there was no way for him to contact her. Touching his fingers to his kiss swollen lips, a more pressing matter flew to the forefront of his mind that made him groan.

_'Where the fuck am I going to sleep tonight?'_

* * *

**Welp here it is! TADAAA! I really hope you guys enjoyed it, it's been a long time since I've written anything really so I would really love your feedback on it. Also, I genuinely have no fucking clue where I want this story to go so if y'all have any ideas I'd love to hear them so review, review, review! Thanks for reading guys and I should have another update coming out sometime over the weekend so get ready but until then, bye loves!**

_**Wasted Fool**_


	2. Sleepless in Magnolia

**Hey guys! Sorry, I didn't update LIM over the weekend as I promised, but I had a surprising amount of Christmas festivities to attend to despite being as antisocial as I am. It was quite shocking. Anyways here's chapter two, I hope y'all like it :)**

* * *

The next few days flew by in a flurry of exams and stress-induced insomnia as Natsu spent more time in the library than he did his dorm room. Plus, there was the fact that he wasn't quite sure if Gray and his blonde girl from Fairy Tail had ever left their room since that night, but he figured it was none of his business.

Sighing tiredly, the pinkette tried to rub the exhaustion from his face but only succeeded in ruffling his already messed up mop of pink hair. Staring blankly at the open chemistry textbook lying on the table in front of him, Natsu willed his eyes to focus on the paragraphs about the organic reactions mechanisms in advanced chemistry. After reading the same line about four times in a row, Natsu slammed his book shut in frustration before pulling on the hood of his black Magnolia Uni. Sweatshirt and resting his head against the table.

He was in no mood to function as a human being today. He'd gotten no sleep for the past couple of days, he couldn't remember the last time he had something to eat, and the only thing he could genuinely focus on was finding that girl Lucy.

Ever since that night and their mind-blowing kiss, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. Those big brown eyes and ridiculously soft lips haunted him, and every time he saw a petite blonde girl in the library or walking around campus, he froze. He needed to find her.

Jumping up in surprise at the loud bang that resounded from his table, the pinkette blinked tiredly at the newcomer, eyes still blurry from exhaustion. It was his roommate from sophomore year, Erik Kobra. The tall, red-haired man sighed tiredly as he slumped into the seat across from Natsu and banged his head on the table.

"Dude, I don't know about you, but I'm completely and utterly fucked for the Chem exam." He groaned in a thick British accent, after a moment. Natsu shifted his head to rest his chin on his crossed arms and grunted in agreement.

"I still don't understand why you're even in that class, what the fuck is a veterinarian doing in an advanced chemistry class?" Natsu asked, not looking for an answer. He knew that the person in his company didn't know what the hell a rhetorical question was, and he didn't feel like explaining it to him for the millionth time. So he expected an answer anyways.

"I don't know, man, everyone needs to take a science class as a part of our core curriculum, so I chose chemistry." Erik said with a shrug. Natsu shot him a confused look at the fact that his statement made no fucking sense.

"Yeah but you're in vet school, you have a completely different core curriculum than me. And why would anyone choose advanced chemistry?" Natsu badgered Erik on his relatively stupid answers to the questions he didn't care about the answers too. Smirking as Erik struggled to come back with a somewhat clear solution, the redhead narrowed his eyes at Natsu in annoyance at his questioning.

"I don't know, man; I like chemistry. Fuck you, dude!" He shouted in frustration, making Natsu wince at the noise. Waving his hand at the male, Natsu glared at him for his lack of public awareness. It was almost midnight in the middle of finals week, and the bitch decided to throw a temper tantrum because he got nailed with some tough questions.

"First of all, pipe the fuck down asshole we're in the fucking library, and second, I didn't expect or want you to answer my questions dickhead, I'm just fucking with you." Natsu said harshly at first, but it quickly turned condescending. He loved Erik, but sometimes the man could be a great big bag of dicks. And it wasn't his fault. Natsu genuinely believed that Erik was just hereditarily stupid or something.

"Don't patronize me," Erik said, reaching into his bag to get his work. Natsu smirked, only slightly trying to hold back his laughter. Erik watched his semi-dramatic state and rolled his eyes at the pinkette. "Bite me, Pyro." He muttered under his breath.

Pushing his textbook further away from him, Natsu's eyes slipped closed as he felt himself drift off to sleep. He was going to pass out if he didn't take a 12-hour nap or something. The only thing he'd been sustaining off of was random power naps of the past couple of days.

"You look like shit, bruv." Erik commented with a smirk. He knew Natsu was running on low energy and just wanted to get a rise out of him. The pinkette only rolled his eyes, resting his forehead against his forearms and hiding his face from the man. He could only imagine how tired he looked with the horrible bags under his eyes. The man sighed before sitting up and gazing bleary-eyed at the doors of the library.

"Yeah, whatever, it's finals week, and I'm pretty sure Gray and this blonde chick he met at Fairy Tail haven't left our dorm room since Friday. You wanna coffee or something?" Natsu asked, grabbing his wallet and lanyard full of keys. He didn't need the lanyard, but he knew if he left it there with Erik, he'd probably find it hanging from a ceiling fan somewhere.

"Yes, iced coffee, please." He said, logging onto his laptop. Natsu scrunched up his nose in confusion but continued walking towards the exit.

"Who the hell wants iced coffee when it's negative twelve degrees outside?" He muttered, shoving his hands into his sweatshirt pocket, mentally preparing himself to brave the frigid cold outside the doors of the library.

"Me. Thank you, numbnuts." Erik called after him. Rolling his eyes, Natsu turned around and walked back towards where he knew the door was while flipping Erik off.

"Don't mention it fuck fac-ACK!" Natsu's sentence was cut off by an unmanly shriek that erupted from his lips after he backed into something small. Turning around at the sound of familiar angelic laughter, Natsu's eyes widened as the girl of his dreams was standing right in front of him. And she was laughing at him. "Luigi?!" The blonde sighed as a beautiful smile graced her face at the nickname.

"Hey stranger, long time no see." She said cheekily. Natsu stood there shell shocked by the fact that she was here, drinking in her appearance.

Her golden blonde hair was tied back in a low messy bun and partially covered by her light grey beanie. An army green cropped Champion t-shirt stopped just above her white joggers but showed a sliver of toned, tanned skin. Her look was completed by white sneakers and a long black parka. Her face was slightly flushed from the cold, and her dark eyes alight with laughter. He thought she looked breath-taking. Literally.

"Y-yeah, I've been looking for you." Natsu said without thinking. Shifting his head slightly, Natsu's eyes widened in shock at his bluntness but was instantly calmed by the blondes giggling. He didn't know what else to say; there was no way of saving himself from sounding like a total fucking creep. So he just stayed quiet until Lucy's giggles died.

After taking a breath, Natsu watched as Lucy's eyes trailed him up and down before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Glancing down at his attire, he didn't understand what had caught her attention. Black Magnolia Uni. Sweatshirt, grey sweatpants, white Nike socks, and white sneakers. Looking back up, Natsu thought he saw the emotion in her eyes, but it was gone before he could decipher it.

"Do you, uh, maybe wanna come to get coffee with me?" Natsu asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head and averting his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lucy grin excitedly before trying to cover it up before he noticed. This made him smirk.

"Why not."

**xXx**

"Who the hell wants iced coffee in this weather?" Lucy asked, placing the Venti-sized cup in a cardboard holder along with her French vanilla latte and Natsu's black coffee. Natsu stopped and looked at the blonde for a moment before chuckling.

"That's exactly what I thought." He said, picking up a couple of sugar packets. He never put anything in his coffee, but Erik doctored it up like a little bitch because he couldn't take it straight up. Turning back to Lucy, he couldn't help but smile at how cute it was with her red nose. "You ready, Rudolph?" The blonde wrinkled her nose in confusion, turning towards the door. Natsu walked in front to hold the door open for her, earning him a pretty smile.

"Rudolph?" She asked, following the pinkette out into the cold. Natsu grinned.

"Yeah, your nose is all red." Lucy shot him a playful glare and puffed out her cheeks in fake annoyance. This earned another smirk from the man as he shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned towards her ear. "Don't worry; it's cute." Lucy looked at him and smiled before rolling her eyes at the compliment.

"Okay, Pinky. So what's got you holed up in the library?" She asked as they made their way down the path towards the building. Natsu sighed, his breath coming out as a long puff in the cold late December air.

"Advanced Chemistry. I have it on Wednesday, and it's my last exam before the break." He said cooly, debating on whether he could walk closer to her or not. She was all hunched into herself and on the brink of shivering but also carrying their three cups of coffee. "What about you?"

"I have my Astrophysics exam tomorrow." She said with a heavy sigh. Natsu nodded his head, impressed with the fact that she was taking Astrophysics.

"What's your major?" He asked, reaching for the door and held it open for her to go inside. Again she gave him another pretty smile and whispered a quiet 'Thank you.'

"I'm majoring in Comparative Literature, but I finished those exams last week. I have a minor and Astrology." She said, handing him his and Erik's coffees. "What about you?" She said cheekily, repeating his earlier question. She gave him a flirty look that made his stomach flop, in a good way.

"I'm majoring in Chemical Engineering and have a minor in Fire science." He explained hesitantly. All of his friends had given him such shit for minoring in fire science, calling him Pyro, firebug, or his personal favorite, flame head. He didn't understand why he got mercilessly picked on for his minor when Gray was majoring in fucking Ice.

"That's cool." She said with genuine amazement. Natsu looked at her in awe. Here she was, his absolute dream girl perfect in every way and she wasn't going to make fun of his minor, despite its stupid and tacky name. A moment of comfortable silence passed between the two of them as they looked and smiled at each other before a voice broke their peace.

"Yo, Natsu! There you are you flaming piece of shit, I don't know what the hell was taking you so long, but I was about to die of existential boredom if I didn't get my caffeine fix." Erik came up from behind the pink-haired man, swinging an arm around his shoulders as he took his coffee before giving Lucy a once over. "And who's this?" Natsu and Lucy simultaneously rolled their eyes at Erik's blunt interest in the busty blonde.

"Subtle dude. Erik, this is Lucy we met at Fairy Tail the other night. Lucy, this is Erik, my old roommate." Natsu explained tiredly. Even with the coffee, the pinkette felt like he could barely function. Erik and Lucy exchanged pleasantries quickly before an awkward silence fell over the trio as Natsu tried to tell Erik to fuck off silently.

"Welp Lucy, it was nice to meet you, Natsu; I'll see you in a bit." And with the redhead stalked off back towards their table. Natsu smirked that the fact that Erik was probably pissed that he was talking to someone as gorgeous as Lucy and she didn't even spare him a second glance. Turning back to the blonde, he smiled at her.

"So, I was thinking. If you're not too busy partying after final tomorrow, would you maybe want to have lunch with me or something?" Natsu asked sheepishly, avoiding her eyes in case of rejection. It had become evident to Natsu that Lucy's eyes were very expressive, even if she didn't flat out saying anything, you'd know how she felt. Preparing for the worst, Natsu held his breath.

"I'd love that." Staring at her in shock, a bright smile flew onto his face at her acceptance, and he was so happy he could pick her up or kiss her. Either way would be good for him, but he decided against it. Breathing a sigh of relief, Natsu beamed at the blonde, making her smile back. "Meet me in front of Goldmine Hall at 1:30; I should be done by then." Natsu nodded.

"Deal." Butterflies had already taken root in the pit of Natsu's stomach as the two college students fell into another comfortable silence. Lucy smirked at the pinkette as if she could feel his excitement radiating off of him, but at this point, he didn't care. He was fucking excited. He scored a date with his dream girl, and it seemed like she was interested too.

Natsu was pulled from his thoughts when a small hand wrapped around the back of his neck and a familiar pair of soft lips pressed against his. It was a short chaste kiss, but it was enough to send chills down his body. Breaking apart, Natsu couldn't help but smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, love." She cooed softly with a small blush on her cheeks. Before Natsu could say anything else, the blonde turned and walked away towards the stacks, occasionally glancing back and smiling and the still awe-struck college student.

After a moment, Natsu shook himself from his stupor and headed back to his table, where Erik was diligently typing away at something. Sitting down, Natsu debated opening his textbook again, but his thoughts immediately drifted back to Lucy. There was no way he'd get any work done, and besides, he needed some fucking sleep.

"So does this mean the infamous Casanova of Fairy Tail is officially off the market?" Erik asked without looking up from his laptop screen. Natsu didn't respond. He only smiled, but that was enough of an answer for Erik. After a minute, the redhead slammed his computer shut and groaned, running his hands down his face. "Fuck this." He muttered tiredly.

"Do you think I could crash with you tonight?" Natsu asked, mind still hazy with happiness from recent events. Erik looked at him with a smirk but nodded nonetheless.

"What you think Gray and that girl are still going at it?" He asked. Natsu shrugged as they started to pack up their things. He didn't want to risk that possibility and have it ruin his good mood, although he was sure nothing short of a nuclear attack could mess it up now.

* * *

**AHHHH NaLu's first date is coming up, and they kissed! Again! I'm sorry this took longer to post than I had intended, but hey, at least it's here. I hope y'all liked it and I love hearing what y'all think so, please review! (P.S. I don't know why I keep saying y'all, I'm nowhere near southern or midwestern, but I say it.) Anyways, For the next chapter, I'm going to try and get it done within the next few days since I've got a long as flight and a lot of time so we'll see. Bye lovelies!**

**Wasted Fool**


	3. 50 First Dates

**AHHHH! Chapter 3 is finally here! I'm sorry it took so long to publish, I'm on vacation and haven't had as much time as I thought but on the bright side, it's here now. Just a heads up, this chapter is a bit longer than the last two but I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

"W-w-wait, you're going on a date with this guy today?" Lucy narrowed her eyes at the brunette sitting across from her, wondering what the hell she wasn't getting about what she just told her. Nevertheless the blonde nodded at her friend before picking up her coffee cup.

"Yeah he asked me out for lunch after my exam." She said leaning back against her chair and crossing one leg over the other. Her friend looked at her for a moment before shrugging and taking a bite of her chocolate croissant. Ever since Lucy and Cana Alberona became roommates their freshman year, they started this tradition of going out to breakfast the morning of their exams. And so there they were, tucked away by the window in a little cafe across from Goldmine Hall. Lucy pulled at the sleeves of her white Magnolia Uni. crewneck sweatshirt before rubbing her cold hands on her light blue jeans. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail of blonde and the rest of her outfit was tied together with white sneakers.

"Wow. Lucy Ashley Heartfilia, going on a date. How longs it been since that's happened?" Cana asked with a smirk but Lucy couldn't ignore the hint of concern hidden in her friends tone. She couldn't blame her friend for being cautious. Cana has been there when Lucy had to build herself up from scratch after the end of her last relationship. Lucy smiled at her friends comment.

"It's been a while." There was a moment of silence between the two college students as Cana stared at the blonde intently. After realizing what she was doing, Lucy shook her head and glared at the brunette. "Nuh-uh, don't psychoanalyse me Alberona I'm fine. I might actually like this one, so don't make me overthink it." She warned, pointing a dainty finger at her friend. She never understood why someone like Cana could ever be a psychology major. But then again there were times she acted like a legit fortune teller and scared the shit out of everyone with her accuracy.

Cana narrowed her dazzling violet eyes at the blonde for another moment before sighing in defeat. Leaning back against her chair, she took another bite of her croissant.

"So am I ever gonna get to meet this guy or are you gonna keep him away like the last time?" Cana asked, sarcasm dripping from every word. At the comment, Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Pfft, there wasn't even a last time Cana, you know Sting doesn't count. I hooked up with him once at Sabertooth and then blocked his ass 'cause he wouldn't stop calling me." She said in annoyance. The whole situation to this day annoyed her. It didn't help that he was in her Religious Studies class and made it his mission in life to make her feel guilty about "dumping" him. In reality, everyone knew she couldn't give one single fuck about it but apparently he didn't see that. Cana smirked as her friend dodged the question.

"So are you gonna let us meet him or what?" She asked crossing her arms over her huge chest. Lucy stared at her friend, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. It was a nervous tick of hers that had gotten her into trouble with a couple of other guys before.

"I guess we'll just have to see." She said finally.

The two women sat and chatted for a little while longer as they finished their breakfast but Cana could tell the blondes mind was elsewhere. Lucy'd started acting quiet and reserved since Cana had brought up her past relationship. After a while, the two college students hugged goodbye and goodluck before going their separate ways.

As Lucy walked across the courtyard towards Goldmine Hall, she felt her thoughts drift back to the past. Chuckling bitterly to herself, she couldn't believe even after all these years her heart still hurt every time she thought of him. There was no doubt about it, Daniel Straight had broken her for a long time.

By most standards, their break up wasn't even that bad. No one had been cheated on and it wasn't a toxic relationship. On the contrary, despite being the only real relationship she could compare anything too, what they had was the stuff of legends. Despite only being in high school, Lucy genuinely felt like she could have a life with him. It started when they met in seventh grade through mutual friends. They weren't anything more than that until the summer before sophomore year. When they got closer, Dan asked her to be his girlfriend and if she was honest, at the time Lucy knew he liked her way more than she liked him. But still, the attention was nice.

They dated for five months at first before they broke up due to horrible miscommunication and some meddling on his ex-girlfriends part. As a result of his stupidity, Dan couldn't face her or what he did until a couple of months later when they got back together. That lasted for maybe a month and a half before they went on a break again due to another misunderstanding. That time it was Lucy's turn to runaway from her bad decision. But after talking it through, they got back together. Again. But this time was different.

They were happy. They were stronger from everything they'd been through. This part of their relationship lasted for another year before things started to take a turn for the worse. It was their senior year of high school and Lucy knew, whether wanted to accept it or not, that their relationship was coming to an end. They tried to make things work for another couple of months but Lucy didn't know what was worse. Watching as the man she genuinely wanted to spend her life with fall out of love with her or being miserable in a relationship that had once made her so happy. In the end they broke up in the middle of senior year.

Lucy knew that part of her would always love Dan. He was the best first relationship she could've had but at the same time she didn't understand why it had to end. While she was going through the break up, her mom had told her that the sad truth is no matter how happy you feel in a relationship, you can feel equally as sad.

But even after everything, she could never hate Dan. He had been something special to her for so long and that couldn't be erased because of a natural process. They both grew into different people. She couldn't just fault him for that because she knew she probably wasn't the same girl he fell in love with in seventh grade. Walking up the steps to the hall entrance, Lucy sighed as her nerves started to kick in. This was going to be a long three hours of her life.

**xXx**

Glancing at the clock for the millionth time, Lucy tapped her pencil against the wooden table she was sitting at waiting for the exam to be over. She had finished her exam at least ten minutes ago but since her professor was a hard ass about no distractions during testing, no one was allowed to leave until the time was up. Bouncing her knee impatiently, Lucy sighed in annoyance as the clock seemed to move even slower than before. It was excruciating and she did not have time for this.

When Lucy saw her appearance in the reflection of the glass vending machine before the test, she groaned in disgust with how she could've let herself out of her dorm room looking like she was completely smashed. And to top it off, Natsu is supposed to meet her outside the building right after her exam ends. Huffing to herself at the situation she found herself in, Lucy stared at the clock and watched as it ticked by even slower.

After what felt like hours, a bell went off in front of the room signaling the end of the exam. As everyone gathered their things and turned in their tests, Lucy had to force herself to walk calmly down the steps towards the door and out into the hallway. Now that the exam was finally over and she was free, her nerves were directed elsewhere. Now all she could think about was seeing that pink-haired adonis that had been plaguing her thoughts for the better part of the past couple of days.

Walking down the hall and out the doors, Lucy stopped and looked around for a certain pinkette. It was hard to see anything with the flood of students coming out of the building from her class and the other held in the building. Wiping her head around at every noise that resembled her name, Lucy almost gave up hope when two hands came out from behind her, covering her eyes. Smiling at the familiar weight of the hands Lucy bit her lip in excitement.

"Oh well I wonder who this could be?" She asked reaching up to place her marginally smaller hands over the mystery man. Hearing a low chuckle come from the man, Lucy turned under the man's arms which left them hanging loosely on her shoulders. Natsu smirked at the happy smile that blossomed onto her pretty face after seeing him.

"Would it be to forward of me to say your prince charming?" He asked cheekily, smiling at the cute giggle he pulled from her at his question. After she settled down, the blonde shrugged before standing on her toes and giving the college student a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know, have you done anything charming?" She returned with a sly smirk. Natsu raised an eyebrow at her response before smirking. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of this girl. She was just so fun to be with. "Is it okay if we stop by my dorm room so I can change?" Lucy asked linking her dainty painted fingers with his long hot ones. Natsu nodded before looking her up and down.

"Yeah sure but you look great now." He said easily as he let himself be dragged along behind the busty blonde. Lucy turned around briefly to glare at the pinkette but didn't answer. Instead she just dragged him along down the path towards her dorm building.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Natsu found himself sitting on the couch in the common area of Lucy's dorm room waiting for the blonde to finish changing for their date. Breathing a sigh of amazement, Natsu ran his hands down his face as he tried to convince himself that this was actually happening. He was actually about to go on a date with his dream girl.

"So where exactly are you taking me Mr. Dragneel?" The blonde asked from behind the somewhat closed door to her bedroom. Natsu glanced at the door and thought he saw the faint outline of a topless Lucy flipping through the clothes in her closet. Turning his head away, the pinkette fought the blush crawling up his neck into his face.

"I'm not exactly sure yet, I was thinking either Wakaba's Pub, Purple Haze, or Hoteye's Steakhouse." Natsu offered standing up to look around the place. Everywhere he looked he could see pictures of Lucy, a brown-haired chick, and various other people, boys and girls alike. The more he looked, the more fascinated he became with the blonde. Her life seemed so fun.

"Oooh, how about Purple Haze? My roommate Cana swears that they have the best pork potsticker in Magnolia. I've never been though." She said, her voice faint from somewhere in the other room. Natsu smiled at her decision. Actually he smiled at the fact that she made a decision. He'd been on one too many dates where the girl left it up to him to choose and then got all pissy because it wasn't what she wanted.

Natsu was about to respond when he heard a door close from somewhere behind him. Turning around, it took everything he had to not let his jaw drop to the floor at Lucy's appearance. She was wearing the same light blue jeans with a black tube top and a thick blue flannel plush sweatshirt over it. Her hair was thrown up in a messy top knot with strands coming down to frame her gorgeous face. And not for the first time that day Natsu wondered how he ever got so lucky to score a date with a girl like Lucy Heartfilia. The sound of her melodic giggle pulled Natsu out of his thoughts and put his focus back on the blonde.

"Y'know, some would consider it rude to stare Natsu." She hummed picking you her vans from the corner by the door. The pinkette shot the girl a look before inhaling sharply, the already present sexual tension becoming that much worse.

"Sorry, can't help it." He muttered lowly, leveling the blonde with a wanting stare. Lucy smirked at the look before pulling on her shoes.

"You ready?" She asked excitedly. Natsu nodded reaching out his hand for her to take.

As they walked down the path towards the center of campus, the two college students chatted about Lucy's exam and about how he still hadn't gone back to his dorm room for fear he'd walk in on something he'd rather not see concerning his best friend and some other girl. Once they got to the restaurant, it took all of two minutes before they were seated in a booth looking over the menus.

"How do you know this place?" Lucy asked, her eyes searching the menu for something she'd like. She'd only had French Asian fusion a few times before but from what she could remember it was amazing. Natsu flipped the page, looking over the options himself.

"I'm actually friends with the owner, Macao Conbolt. His son, Romeo, is dating my younger sister Wendy." He said, voice tensing just the slightest at the mention of his sisters boyfriend. Natsu liked the kid, he really did but that didn't change the fact that he was dating Natsu's only baby sister. Lucy chuckled at the sudden spike of protectiveness from the man.

"That's nice, does that mean you get a nice discount?" Lucy asked cheekily, smirking as Natsu looked at her from over the menu. He smiled sheepishly.

"Eh sometimes, depends on his mood I guess." Natsu said with a shrug. Lucy sighed before placing the menu on the table, knowing what she wanted.

"What about your siblings?" She asked leaning into the table, closer to him. Natsu swallowed thickly trying his best not to let his eyes drift down to the cleavage spilling out of her top due to the position.

"I'm one out of three kids. My older brother Zeref is twenty-six and four years older than me. He's engaged to this girl named Mavis who's an absolute sweetheart but I still think it's fucking crazy they're getting married. And then there's Wendy, who is twenty and two years younger than me." Natsu explained taking a sip from the green tea he'd ordered when they first sat down. "What about you?"

"I have a younger sister named Michelle who is eighteen and four years younger than me." Lucy said before their waitress came up to take their order. The rest of their lunch flew by as they talked about everything and anything there was to know. They bitched about awful professors they shared, recounted high school horrors, shared good and bad party experiences, memories. They talked about everything.

Their conversations never ended, something always led to another and by the time they finished their food Lucy felt like she'd known Natsu her entire life. After a couple more minutes when all of their food had been devoured and a comfortable silence fell upon the two college students, they decided to leave. Walking out of the restaurant, Lucy tried to think of ways to prolong the end of their date. She forgot how fun it was to get to know someone that could potentially be a romantic interest.

Smiling to herself as she felt Natsu's arm brush against hers slightly she knew he wanted to hold her hand but still found it cute that he was shy about it. As they walked Lucy started to worry that their date was actually going to end and was about to say something before Natsu beat her to it.

"So I think I can speak for both of us when I say I don't want this date to end." He stated matter-of-factly. Lucy looked at him before she smirked but nodded nonetheless. "How do you feel about continuing this at the arcade?" He asked somewhat nervously. Lucy smiled beautifully at his suggestion before nodding excitedly.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." She exclaimed happily before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the old school arcade building across the street. Natsu smiled contentedly as he let himself be dragged by the blonde. It was definitely something he could get used too.

The two spent the rest of the day there playing every game in the place along with ridiculously tense matches of laser tag, bowling, and foosball. They were gonna try to play air hockey but one of this kids playing before them jammed their finger in puck dispenser and started crying which made the pair turn right around.

At the end of the night, the couple walked back to Lucy's dorm building happily chatting about random things basking in the afterglow of their amazing date. Once they got to her door they just stood there staring at each other in an excited silence layered with sexual tension. After a moment, Lucy smiled and giggled nervously under Natsu's intense stare. This pushes him over the edge as he sighs. Moving a tiny bit closer, Natsu reaches for her arm and looks at her.

"If it's alright with you, I'm gonna kiss you now." Lucy nods, dumbstruck by his forwardness before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. A low groan sounds from somewhere deep in Natsu chest as he yanked her forward, their lips crashing together. Just like that night at Fairy Tail, it's as if fireworks had been set off behind both students eyelids and electricity is shot down their bodies from their lips at the touch. Everything about the other felt right to them. Lucy pulled Natsu closer with a hand on his neck as he reached up to cup her jaw.

After a couple of minutes Natsu moved the blonde towards the door, pushing her against it making an audible thud. The blonde reached behind her, grasping for the doorknob only to find it locked. Pushing herself and Natsu away from the door, the blonde fumbled for her keys in her pocket without breaking the kids, not wanting Natsu to let her go.

Having found her keys and just as they were about to go inside, the door opened to reveal a thoroughly confused Cana dressed in pajamas and a disgusting looking pink robe, carrying a box of wine in one hand & holding a half empty wine glass in the other. The three of them stand there awkwardly as Cana looks them up and down in their fairly compromising position.

"The hell is going on here?" She asks with a suggestive smirk and one eyebrow raised. When the two other students don't respond, the brunette scoffed before taking a big gulp of wine and looking back to her roommate and her date. Realization suddenly hit her as she starts to smile. "You must be lunch guy." She states with a satisfied smile. Natsu smirked and nodded.

"You must be the roommate." He responds moving slightly so that him and the blonde weren't in as much of a compromising position as before but he still had an arm wrapped around her waist. Glancing at her attire, Natsu smirked. "Nice robe." Cana glared at him with a sarcastic smile before pointing at him from around her wine glass.

"No it's God awful but that's besides the point." She stated before closing her mouth. Natsu and Lucy stood there waiting for her to say something else but after a minute of silence they just looked at her confused. "Uhh, anyways I'll leave you two to finish your quickie in the hallway. Don't worry I can laugh really quietly." She said before turning back into the common area. For a couple of moments, a semi-awkward silence fell over the couple at being caught but they quickly recovered when Lucy leaned in to give Natsu a sweet kiss to gain his attention.

"Thank you for today, I had a lot of fun." She said sweetly, wrapping her arms around his muscular torso. Natsu smiled at the blonde before kissing her forehead.

"Anytime Luigi." The two said their goodbyes as Lucy went back into her dorm and Natsu walked down the hallway towards the elevator, a stupid lovesick smile never leaving his face. He still had that same smile as he walked out of her building until he realized he had never gotten her number. Running up the stairs all the way back up to her dorm, which was on the 4th floor mind you, he knocked on her door out of breath and his hair a mess.

Lucy opened the door wearing pajamas of her own; Natsu found her white cropped tit t-shirt particularly amusing compared to her plain grey sleep shorts and white face mask painted all over her face. She looked at him surprised but a smile came into her face anyways.

"Natsu?" She asked but the said pinkette still needed at minute to catch his breath before saying anything. This made Lucy even more confused. "Did you run all the way up here?" The man nodded.

"I just… realized… I don't… have your… number." He managed to get out with some effort. He didn't know why he was having such trouble regaining his breathe. He's a very active and athletic person and one of Magnolia Uni.'s star hockey players, why the fuck was he still out of breath? Glancing at the blonde he figured it was probably because she was wearing a white crop top and no bra. He eyed her hungrily but managed to keep himself together, barely.

The blonde smiled at him before reaching out her hand for his phone. Typing it in quickly she looked at him deviously before handing it back to him.

"Now with his I expect you to call me within the next couple of days at least." She said with a smirk. Natsu returned it with a smirk of his own. As if he'd wait that long. After another round of quick _'goodnights'_ Natsu placed another quick peck on her lips before finally leaving again. After exiting the building, Natsu stopped before looking at the new contact in his phone. Calling Lucy's number, the pinkette smirked when she answered with a curious _'Hello.'_

"I've never been very good at following directions" He stated with a smirk.

_"Now that's apparent, what can I do for you Mr. Dragneel?"_

"Meet me at Fairy Tail tomorrow night, I want to see you at least once more before we leave for the break." He said hopefully. After a couple of seconds that seemed to stretch on for minutes, the blonde sighed and could hear the smile in her voice.

_"See you there."_

* * *

**And Scene! For my readers who've read the first and second chapter, do any of you notice a pattern in the titles of my chapters? Comment if you've figured it out so I know I'm not doing it in vain ;P. Anyways, I'll try to have another update within the next week (but I make no promises because I've failed too many times) but just in case Happy Year News to you all, I hope everyone has a great rest of 2019!**

_**Love, WastedFool**_


	4. She's All That

**Hey y'all, sooo sorry this update is so late but I've been trying to finish up all of my college applications. On the bright side, I'm finally done! Yayyy! Anyways, hopefully, I'll have more time for the story so here's chapter 4, hope you like it :)**

* * *

"See you there." Lucy smiled to herself as she hung up the phone. Biting her bottom lip, the blonde tried to suppress a squeal of happiness but only half succeeded, doing a little dance of excitement in the doorway.

Turning back inside, the beautiful college student was covered almost head to toe in a pink blush over the events of the night. First the date, then their impromptu makeout session, Cana walking in on them, him running back to ask for her number, and then the phone call. It was all too much for her pounding heart to take.

Walking into the common area in a daze, the blonde jumped at the sound of her roommate chuckling at her. Looking over to the flushed brunette, Lucy scowled at her friend who was obviously drunk at this point. Sitting on the chair across from the couch Cana was lounging on, a moment passed between the two students as Cana giggled drunkenly to herself and Lucy sat embarrassed waiting for the brunette to finally speak.

"Well, he seems nice." Glancing from the empty box of wine sitting upside down on the coffee table to the vodka soda currently clutched in her hand, Lucy narrowed her eyes at her friend trying to decide whether she was being honest or not. But despite her drunken state, Lucy could tell by her genuine smile that the brunette had meant what she said.

Sighing softly to herself, Lucy stood up taking the empty box with her into the kitchen before throwing it into the recycling and grabbing a glass of water for her friend. Taking two aspirin from the medicine cabinet, the blonde dropped the items in her friend's room before going back to grab the singing drunk.

"Come on Cana, time for bed." Pulling the brunette up, Lucy wrapped her arm around her shoulder and dragged Cana into her room and dropping her unceremoniously onto the bed. Huffing quietly as the sound of soft snores erupted from the brunette, Lucy chuckled to herself. Cana was passed out cold.

Going back to her room and closing her door, Lucy couldn't keep in the squeal of happiness at the events of the night. Flopping on her bed, Lucy smiled like a lovesick fool and giggled to herself while clutching her phone close to her heart. After a few moments, the blonde got up to finish getting herself ready for bed. It was sure to be an interesting holiday.

**xXx**

Groaning in annoyance at the sound of a loud noise blaring beside her, Lucy rolled over trying to get away from the noise and go back to sleep. After a few moments when the ringing continued and started to sound like a certain ringtone of hers; Killer Queen, by Queen. Finally, the blonde looked at her phone before blanching. It was her red-haired demon of a friend, Erza Scarlet. Scrambling to answer the phone, Lucy pressed the green receiving button and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She grumbled sitting up on her elbow, rubbing the exhaustion from her eyes.

_'Do I need to remind you what happens when you miss one of my calls?'_ Came a familiar voice on the other end of the call. Lucy groaned as she glanced at her alarm clock. It read 7:45 in the morning. Blinking tiredly, the blonde muttered about how it was too early for this.

"No Erza I answered the call, didn't I? I'd say you did a pretty bang-up job conditioning everyone in our friend group." She muttered sarcastically leaning her head into her hand.

_'Thank you. Anyways you need to get up, get dressed, and meet the girls and me at the bakery on campus.'_ Erza said a bit harshly. Lucy smirked knowing her comment had ticked off the red-haired beauty. 'Oh, and bring Cana with you.' She added. Lucy's eyes shot open at the mention of her demon drunk of a roommate. Groaning to herself, Lucy dragged her hand down her face at the prospect of possibly being maimed so early in the morning.

"I'll see what I can do," Lucy muttered unhappily.

'Thank you love, see you in 20 minutes.' Gulping at the not-so-subtle threat to not be late in the other girl's voice, knowing she would hold true on her threat. Ending the call, Lucy sat in her bed for another few moments, trying to gather herself together before the start of the day.

Begrudgingly, Lucy physically drags herself out of bed and into her bathroom. After taking a quick shower, blow-drying her hair, and brushing her teeth she walked over to her closet, picking up a pair of dark blue ripped jeans on the way. Pulling out an orange crewneck sweater she slipped it over her head before grabbing her white sneakers.

Walking over to the other bedroom, Lucy quickly twisted her slightly damp golden locks into a braid before banging on the door to the brunette's room.

"Cana! Get up! Erza wants us to meet her at the bakery in 20 minutes." She shouted going into their little kitchenette. The blonde made a pot of coffee, feeling herself wake up a bit more at the smell of her hazelnut blend. After a couple of minutes, Lucy stared at Cana's closed-door begging whatever God would listen that she'd walk out so she didn't have to wake her up.

Going over to the door, the blonde peaked inside after she didn't respond to her obnoxious knocking. Snorting to herself, Lucy smirked at the sight inside. It seemed like Cana had originally tried to make an effort to get out of bed, but that only resulted in her falling on the floor in a heap of boho patterned blankets. Lucy chuckled at her friend's sad state.

"Cana?" The blonde cooed and her smile only got bigger at the grunt of acknowledgment that sounded from the disheveled brunette. "This is what happens when you drink too much." Sighing as Cana's hand flew out from under the covers to flip her off, Lucy leaned against the door "I still maintain that the best hangover cure is a greasy sandwich and a dirty ashtray." The blonde evilly burst out laughing as Cana groaned in disgust. Her stomach churned at the thought.

Lucy giggled as Cana picked up a random shoe and chucked it towards her. Knowing it was coming, Lucy closed the door before she got hit and burst out laughing. After taking a couple of minutes to calm down she banged on the door shouted for Cana to 'seriously get ready' and that the coffee was done.

**xXx**

"I can't believe I let you drag me out of my nice warm bed for this," Cana grumbled folding her arms tighter around her. Lucy gave her a side glare before rolling her eyes at the brunette's dramatics. 25 minutes later, the two college students found themselves walking towards the bakery/coffee shop through the snow.

Entering the warm building, the two women shook the snow out of their hair and shrugged out of their jackets before looking around for their friends. In her search, Lucy glance at the outfit Cana had on, glaring when she recognized the sweatshirt.

Cana ended up wearing Lucy's white Champion sweatshirt, grey sweatpants, fuzzy socks, and sneakers. Her wavy brown hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she hid her sensitive eyes behind a pair of sunglasses.

"Are you seriously wearing my sweatshirt?" Lucy asked placing her hands on her hips. Cana looked at the blonde for a moment with a dumb expression.

"What the fuck?" Cana exclaimed exasperatedly. Lucy chuckled at the brunette before winking at her and point to a booth on the opposite wall. The two college students walk over to the booth to join three other women already looking at menus; Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, and Mirajane Strauss. Walking up behind the redhead, Lucy wrapped her arms around the woman's shoulders from behind.

"Hi," Lucy said softly already know the woman was mad. Lucy had checked the time right before they got to the cafe and noticed they were a bit later than Erza had asked for. The woman only hmphed.

"You're late." She muttered unimpressed.

"Oh don't be like that Erza, I'm here aren't I?" Lucy countered sitting beside her. "And besides, I dragged her ass out with me, which wasn't easy." She said pointing to the almost comatose brunette leaning against Mira.

Erza tried hard to suppress her smile at the scene in front of her. Cana was leaning her head against the silver-haired beauty's shoulder almost sobbing at the fact that her head hurt, everything was too bright, and it was so noisy while Mira simply patted her head, shushing her every once in a while, looking annoyed.

Over the next few hours, the five women chatted over breakfast about their plans for the holiday break, Lucy's amazing date with the Natsu Dragneel yesterday, Fairy Tail's pre-Holiday bash, and other things.

Halfway through their breakfast turned brunch, Lucy received a text from her friend Juvia Lockser in her Intro to Political Science class. She had asked the blonde if she had plans to go to Fairy Tail's party that night and if they could meet up at the mall to shop for dresses. Lucy smiled as she thought about the day ahead of her.

After the women said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways; Levy and Cana head to the spa to destress while Mira and Erza go to the administration office to check on the status of their over-break internships, Lucy hopped on the bus going to the mall.

Upon entering the mall, it took the blonde all of five minutes to find her blue-haired friend. She was staring at all the fish in the fishtank swim around mindlessly in fascination. Coming up beside her, the blonde when she still didn't realize she had arrived.

"I knew I could find you here," Lucy said gazing at the fish. Grinning as the girl beside jumped at her voice, the two women talked easily with each other going from store to store searching for their dresses for Fairy Tail.

"Wait, where did you meet this guy?" Juvia asked flipping through some dresses on the rack. Lucy glanced at the bluenette before pulling out a dress to show her. Juvia just shook her head. They had made it maybe two stores before Juvia pounced on the blonde, badgering her about her supposedly amazing date with Fairy Tail's Salamander.

"I meet him at Fairy Tail a couple of days ago when I went with Erza, Kagura, and Minerva." She said placing the shimmering brown dress back on the rack. At hearing the people she was with, Juvia gave her a shocked look. Lucy nodded. "I know. We were all together for maybe ten minutes before Minerva spotted her next victim and Kagura and Erza went after her."

"So you saw him staring at you?" Juvia asked distractedly. Lucy shook her head.

"Not at first. This other guy was trying to talk to me but I wasn't interested in the slightest and that's when I first saw him talking to this tall black-haired man so I looked away to tell the other guy to fucking fuck off, and when looked back at him he was staring at me." Lucy explained. Noticing how the bluenette's eyes lit up at the mention of the tall black-haired man, the blonde smirked at what she knew would be her next question.

"So do you think your boy's friend is gonna be there?" Juvia asked pulling another dress from the rack. It was a gorgeous silver sequin mini dress with a v-neckline and thin spaghetti straps. It was made of loose material so it would hang on her body and hint at her obvious curves. And it was perfect for her.

"I don't know but if he is I don't know how he'd be able to stay away from you in that dress," Lucy said, pride dripping from every word. Juvia smiled at the blonde before nodding her head.

"Yeah, and I think Natsu would be the same if you wore this." She handing Lucy a tight velvet burgundy dress. It was just the size that would hug her curves in the best possible ways. The blonde smiled at her friend before raising her hand for a high-five.

"We're gonna look fucking awesome tonight!" Lucy exclaimed loudly.

"Hell yeah, we are!" Juvia returned with a laugh.

Once at Fairy Tail, Lucy immediate started searching for a certain pink-haired man who'd been plaguing her thoughts for the past couple of days.

"You looking for the Salamander?" Cana asked coming beside her, beer already in hand. Lucy blanched at the drink in the brunette's hand and looked at her in confusion.

"How the hell do you already have a drink?" Lucy asked in slight annoyance. If the girl got shit-faced it was going to be her responsibility to get her home in one piece or so help her Cana's father would break her into little pieces. Cana shrugged.

"Bix saw me come in and handed me one on the house, said it was because I'm such a 'loyal customer.'" Cana mimicked in air quotes. Lucy sighed as her fate had already been decided then and there. She wasn't really surprised though, the brunette all but kept Fairy Tail in business with how much she spent on drinks at this place.

"And to answer your other question, yes I am. Have you seen a distinct head of pink hair anywhere?" Lucy asked before looking around again. Cana shrugged again.

"I saw Virgo but I don't think that's who you're looking for." Lucy glared at the brunette who tried and failed, to hide her smirk behind her beer bottle. Juvia, who was standing on the other side of the blonde, leaned forward to give Cana the same expression.

"No, Cana." The bluenette said flatly. Cana simply shrugged again before backing away.

"Well don't have too much fun without me ladies." She said with a wink before she was gone. Lucy and Juvia gave each other a look before sighing at their friend's antics. A couple of moments passed as both girls looked for a familiar face.

"Are you sure he's here?" Juvia asked. Lucy shrugged.

"I don't know, he told me to meet him here." She said flipping a loosely curled golden lock behind her shoulder. "Should I text him?" She asked taking her phone out of her clutch.

Just as she was about to text the pinkette's number, the blonde felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning her head in the direction, a figure moved around the other side of her before ending up in front of her. A second later Lucy's head was turned back by slender fingers and a warm pair of lips landed on hers in a searing kiss.

Lucy recognized who it was when a wave of smokey cinnamon washed over her and she immediately smiled into the kiss as a strong arm wrapped around her back. Pulling away, the blonde looked up into gorgeous onyx eyes that twinkled in joy down at her.

"I've been waiting to do that all day," Natsu said huskily letting his other arm fall around her waist. Lucy giggled at his confession and nuzzled his nose.

"Me too." She said happily, sighing in content at being in his arms again. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a little voice of insecurity told her she was falling way too fast and way too hard for this guy that she barely knew. But for right now, she didn't care.

Natsu smiled cheekily, giving her a bright crooked grin that just made her want to squeal at how adorable he was. Upon hearing an awkward grunt and a stifled giggle, the pair turned to look at their respective friends who were looking at them with different expressions.

Gray's was one of pure disgust while Juvia stood there looking impressed. Clearing his throat in awkward annoyance, Natsu unwillingly pulled away from the blonde who blushed a vibrant pink even in the darkroom.

"So I'm gonna pretend that didn't just happen, anyone wanna drink?" Gray asked. Juvia's hand shot up excitedly.

"Me, I'll go with you." She said following him through the crowds of people standing by the bar waiting for their drinks. Fairy Tail was a lot busier than the last time they'd been there. Once Gray and Juvia were gone, Natsu turned back to Lucy and smiled.

"Wanna dance?" He asked suggestively. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't like to dance." She flirted, crossing her arms under her breast not-to-subtly pushing them together to show her cleavage. Natsu pouted at her. Swallowing thickly, Lucy used every ounce of control she had not to pounce on the man.

"I never said that." He whined reaching out his hand. Lucy rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"You didn't need too. I could tell from the last time." She said snarkily but grabbed his hand nonetheless. Natsu gave her a look before twirling her into his side. Lucy looked up at the taller man in shock as they started to move sensually against each other.

"Maybe I just didn't want to dance then." He breathed in her ear sending shivers throughout her body. Lucy gazed at him through lidded eyes as her breathing got heavy.

"What changed your mind?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck. The pinkette smirked at her for a second before leaning in closer.

"You." He muttered before capturing her lips in another head-spinning kiss.

The two danced for what felt like hours until they finally had enough of the hot sweaty dance floor and being surrounded by grinding erratically on others. Making their way to the bar, they passed Gray and Juvia chatting and laughing to each other on the couch. Lucy and Natsu looked at each other and smirked at their potential match-making.

Grabbing their drinks, they went over to the couch their friends were currently occupying not missing the fact that while they were gone the two had moved closer to one another.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," Natsu said sitting next to his friend and pulling Lucy down next to him. The blonde looked at her friend and gave her a look before looping her arm with Natsu's.

"Ah yeah you are," Gray said annoyed. Natsu made a face at him before looking at Juvia.

"I don't think we officially met, I'm Natsu." He said stretching out his hand for her to shake. Juvia shook it and smiled.

"I'm Juvia, nice to meet you."

"So how did you two meet," Natsu asked pointing between Lucy and Juvia.

"We're in the same Intro to Political Science class," Juvia said taking a sip from her drink. Natsu nodded before turning back to Lucy and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" She asked with a smile. Natsu just shrugged before turning back to their friends who had resumed their conversation about their shared asshole of a professor, Jose Porla.

The rest of the night went by quickly in a flurry on laughs, shouts, and impromptu fistfights between the two males until the girls got involved and broke them up. As the night concluded, the four of them found themselves wishing the night could go on.

"So Lucy what are your plans for the holidays?" Gray asked from his position next to Juvia, his arm thrown across the back of the couch behind her shoulders. Lucy could all but see the steam rising out of the bluenette's ears at their close proximity.

"Nothing much, I'll probably stay around Magnolia for the most part before heading to Acalypha to see my family on Christmas day. What about you guys?" She asked.

"My brother and I are going home to Isvan with our step-sister to see our foster mom," Gray said before looking at Juvia.

"I'm going to see my uncle in Akane beach." She said clipped. Lucy shot the bluenette a sympathetic look as the other two males looked at each other awkwardly. A moment of silence passed between all the college students despite the loud pulsing of the music in the club.

"What about you Natsu?" She finally asked, collecting herself. Natsu gave her a look for a moment before sighing.

"I'm staying here. My parents live here and my older brother and his fiance are coming in from Alvarez so it's sure to be fun." He said none too enthusiastically.

"Huh, so it looks like you two are gonna be here for Christmas," Gray said suggestively, wagging his eyebrows at Natsu and Lucy. The pair looked at each other, a bright blush visible on each of their faces. Juvia smacked Gray's arm earning a whining 'owww' from the man as she chasited him on not interfering.

Another hour went by before Juvia and Gray left to go back to their dorms. It had taken them a while to convince the other two college students that they weren't going home together before they gave up and just left.

As Natsu settled the tab, the pair was quiet as they thought about what Gray had said earlier. It was true they were both going to be in Magnolia for the break so did that mean they were supposed to hang out more? Lucy wondered as they walked back to her dorm. Sighing audibly, the blonde hugged herself from the freezing cold. She knew she should have worn a thicker jacket.

"You cold?" Natsu asked from beside her.

"Yeah aren't you? It's fucking freeze-your-balls-off weather out and my dumbass thought it'd just fine to not wear a jacket. Go me." Lucy muttered to herself, rubbing her arms. Natsu chuckled at her grumbling before shrugging off his coat and placing it over her shoulders. The blonde looked up at him, wide-eyed and mouth open in shock.

"Thanks but what about you?" She asked in slight concern but it wasn't enough to refuse his nice warm dinner jacket.

"Nah I'm good. I'm a walking furnace or so I've been told." He said with a shrug. Lucy just nodded dumbly trying not to stare at how good he looked in just a white dress shirt. They walked silently for a few more minutes but when Lucy didn't stop shaking Natsu swung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side.

Lucy was about to say something before she was hit with all of his warmth full force and buried deeper into his side.

"Is this what you've been keeping from me?" She mumbled distractedly as she leeched off of his body heat. Natsu just chuckled as they neared her dorm building.

Walking up to her room, Lucy debated to herself whether she should invite him in or not. She had no idea if Cana had made it home or was with some guy but that wasn't exactly her concern. She just didn't want him to come in, things start happening, and then have Cana walk out in that butt-ugly robe of hers smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Stopping in front of her door, the two college students looked at each other for a moment. Just as Lucy was about to awkwardly invite him in, Natsu grabbed her face and pulled her in for a breath-taking kiss. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes as his tongue ran along the seam of her lips asking for entrance. But before she could give it to him, he pulled away.

"I know I'm going to regret this but as much as I'd love to go in there right now, I think we should wait." He said seriously. Lucy looked at him in confusion, looking into his eyes and realized he looked nervous. Smiling sweetly, Lucy stood up on her toes and gave him a kiss.

"Okay, that's fine." She said reassuringly. Natsu smiled brightly before kissing her again deeply. After they pulled away, he kept giving her small little pecks until she giggled. "Alright, alright, I'll see you later." She said with a laugh. Natsu smiled before backing away.

"I'll text you later, okay?" Lucy nodded before taking out her keys and unlocking her door. Waving goodbye she disappeared into her dorm room closing the door behind her. Natsu breathed a sigh of relief and headed for the elevator. Taking out his phone, he typed out a quick text.

_'I think I'm falling in love, and I don't know what to do.' _

* * *

**AHHHHH! Our boy is falling in love. I can just hear the collective ****_'Awwww's' _****from here. The next chapter should be out soon and in a more timely manner, hopefully. In all honesty, I'm struggling to see where this story is going since it's just really broad as it is but I'm trying to make it work for you guys so comment if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. Thank you so much for your patience, I love you all.**

**_Wasted Fool_**


End file.
